someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
NiGHTS: into nightmares
intro hi im Lillian you can call me Lilly im a 11 year old girl. have you heard of a game called NiGHTS into dreams? its a game by sega but sonic isn't in it. recently i got a game in the mail, "strange i don't remember ordering a game from amazon must be the wrong address" but then i looked it was MY address (and im not going to tell you it if you want to kill me) so i opened the package, the box cover was weird: it was black and white, into dreams was crossed out and nights (who im going to call a female cuz she looks like one) was bleeding by the eyes like sonic.exe ( not to be a cliche lord) i opened the box and the disc was the same as the box (NOT BLANK) and went back inside my house and started the game on my Xbox one and booted the game. the title screen was creepy the moon was gone the title said NiGHTMARE below the title just says PRESS START and NiGHTS was bleeding from her eyes. i pressed start. the menu says: "Brand New NIGHTMARES" i picked it and there were 3 characters: claris Elliot and Lilly. i picked claris cuz i know I've seen Yume Nikki and the stuff from it invaded my dreams. Claris the level started there were no ideya i tried headed for NiGHTS and become her but it didn't work then NiGHTS said in a demonic voice "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CLARIS" and flew. an alarm egg was chasing me, i ran to find nights. the dream was infinite with scary things from other games and non sega games. i tried to not get scared. i finally merge with NiGHTS and then it took me to the boss. the boss was a monster. it had fins from gulpo, wings from gliwing, and a cape from jackle. the body was an abomination i tried to put it out of its misery but it hit me and the time went down to 0. the game over screen said:GOOD BYE. claris was gone so i picked Elliot Elliot the level was terrifying there were dead bodies on the ground some of them resembling Elliot's basketball team members. Elliot was crying saying "why how could you do this to me" and then NiGHTS appeared saying "Elliot you cant escape me" in a singing voice like she was insane. Elliot ran from NiGHTS saying "get away from me you murderer". "silly boy" she said "you cant out run me" and then killed him the game over screen said GOOD BYE. i had no choice but to pick myself lilly (ending) the level was dark. i had a light. NiGHTS appeared saying "so it has come to this" she had a knife in her hand. i said "NIGHTS PLEASE STOP" and then she stabbed me but a cut-scene showed up. the cut-scene had me waking up saying "NiGHTS why..." i will never see NiGHTS the same way again. Category:Creepypasta